


Hot'n'Cold

by Angelscythe



Series: Akusai Month [9]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: AkuSai Month, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, Ice Cream, LeaIsa Month, M/M, Mutual Pining, Romance, Sea Salt Ice Cream (Kingdom Hearts), rewriting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-17 22:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19964398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelscythe/pseuds/Angelscythe
Summary: "You can't eat all of this"What's better to eat an ice cream alone than sharing it with your childhood friends. Your best friend. The one you love?And if, at the moment he slip away from you, things turned otherwise?Prompt: Ice cream at Clock Tower





	Hot'n'Cold

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rewrite of the Ice cream tower scene. Basically, it will feature what I would have wanted to see when they talked there. With the plot twist I was dying to see, also.  
> Also, there will be sentences coming (more or less) from the game, obviously…

Why was he here? Lea asked himself.

Why losing his time on the clock tower when Roxas would never meet him here? Never…

He loved Sora really much and it was nice to hang out with him but… having him around meant Roxas will never come back and he felt so lost. Yes, Kairi became his little sister and he cared really much for her and yet, there was still a distance between them. Probably because he was a full grown up and she didn’t need him.

So…

Why was he here?

Why was he was on the clock tower, with ice cream in his hands?

Why three ice cream? For who? Sora and Kairi? Yeah but then… he would forget Riku? And he adored Riku too! Plus, he didn’t see them come here. As much as Ienzo.

So…

Why three?

Uh… he could eat them all, after all.

“Shouldn’t you say goodbye to your _real_ home?” a voice asked.

Lea jumped and almost lost his ice cream as he turned toward the voice, so familiar.

“Why are you here? Since when? What do you want?!”

“Keep calm, I’m not here to fight.”

Lea watched the one who used to be his closest friends until their path moved from each other. A part of himself was happy he was there but the majority was lost… Why Saïx was here? What was he seeking? He was an enemy. He just should get up and leave. Yen Sid wouldn’t want them to collude with the enemy.

But this enemy…

“Can I?” Saïx asked as his feet arrived on the tiny wall.

“The town is for everyone,” Lea groaned.

It wasn’t what he wanted to say. Damn!

Saïx leaned in and take one of the popsicles from Lea’s hand. If the man protested, he didn’t heavily try to hold back the sweet. What he could do from those ice cream anyway? If Saïx received one… it was really fine for him.

“You can’t eat all this,” Saïx, showing him the ice cream he had stolen.

Lea pouted.

“Why did you buy three of them? One for Roxas…”

The question was hurtful. Yes, it was certainly for Roxas and it still felt stupid. Why taking an ice cream for someone who couldn’t eat it?

“And two for good luck?”

“I dunno.” Lea smirked to him when he saw him lick the popsicle. “Maybe it was for you!” He moved his one sweet toward him as a weapon. “But what are _you_ doing here?!”

“I come for you.”

“For me? I thought you came in peace!”

“Yes. I’m here in peace, Lea. I’m here to help you to face the truth. Roxas… he won’t come back. He’s gone forever,” he said, watching him in the eyes.

Even if he saw the pain in them.

“You need to accept that, Lea.”

“You wish!” he burst out. “I’m getting him back! I’m even dragging _you_ home!”

Saïx stared the orange and red colors adorning the sky, still licking the popsicle in his hand. The passion he heard from Lea was the one his mind remembered, the one making hammer the memories of his Heart. When he was talking to him, when he was next to him… it was like he really had this muscle…

“The marks under your eyes. They’re gone.”

Lea frowned. It was out of the discussion.

“Yeah. Don’t need ‘em!”

His conviction was vanishing because… because he knew him. He knew him better than everybody…

Saïx got up, his ice cream in the hand, smiling slightly as he turned toward him, letting Darkness appears around him.

“Always told you they’d stop you from crying. The upside-down tears.”

“Would you get lost? I’ll clobber you tomorrow!” Lea let out, his nerves being heavily touched.

“I expect no less,” Saïx replied, smiling even more.

And closed his eyes, as if he accepted his death sentence.

At the second Lea realized that, he jumped on the tiny wall, throwing his hand to Saïx. His equilibrium was precarious and he couldn’t catch himself.

Well…

Why not?

He tugged on Saïx’s wrist and, suddenly, the gravity reasserted itself. The Nobody opened wide eyes in surprise.

Darkness swallowed them and reopened at few inches from the floor. Lea’s back hit the square in front of the station first, Saïx just after, his forehead hitting his, his lips doing the same.

“Woah, Isa, you’re harum-scarum!”

The Nobody hit him as he moved back, his hand in front of his lips.

“Are you stupid?!” he said, as soon as he moved it.

“Are _you_ stupid?!”

They should look miserable, just sitting there in the big space as people could arrive at any moment.

“I’m not stupid.”

“You are! You pissed me off just for me to let you… what?! What Isa?” He looked him, his arms resting on his knees. “I’m not that stupid… You wanna die?”

“Is this a threat?”

“Stop thinking I’m a dumbass and ya’ll leave with that!” Lea’s face was serious. “I said I’ll bring you back home. You’re here. What hold me back from keeping you save?”

“That’s the only solution, Lea. If you kill me… If someone kills me, it’ll be over. I won’t have to deal with that. I will cease to be under his thrall…”

“Or…” Lea moved to him, grabbing his hand. “You come with us and we kill him. You won’t be enslaved by him anymore.”

“Lea, don’t be a fool…”

“Last time, I left without you. This time, I won’t make the same mistake.” He squeezed his hand a little bit more. “Come with me, Isa. Please, come with me.”

“I can’t… And what if I fail? What if the Darkness doesn’t leave me alone?”

“I’ll be here. Doing mistakes are okay.”

Saïx shook his head.

“You don’t have to be strong alone. I always said I’ll have your back, will help you to pass through everything… Always said I’ll bring back my friends… I always get this memorized…”

“Of course you did…”

Lea let go on his hand, got up but held out his hand to him again.

“You don’t have to come if you don’t wanna… If you don’t want to come, to try, very well… I’ll free you as you wish. But there is another option…”

“Why would you kill me? Wouldn’t it hurt you?”

“Of course it would. But that’s what you wanna and, Isa,... I just…”

Saïx watched him in silence.

“…love you.”

Saïx grabbed his hand, getting up.

“Okay… I give you a chance. And…”

Lea tilted a bit his head on the side with this ‘and’. He watched Saïx as this one stared the ice cream splatted on the floor.

“I offer you another ice cream?”

“Yes, please!”

Saïx pressed a kiss on the corner of his lips then moved backward so they could go buy more ice cream. And have a bit of time for them after all this time…


End file.
